Terrible Things
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: "Just know that I'm only telling you this, because sometimes… Life can do terrible things. Really.. Really terrible. But, I want you to know that no matter what happens, there can always be a good, bright side to it." Faberry. Based on the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. TW: Character Death.


**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. I apologize for my terribly long absence. When I last updated, I informed you all about hows my depression was coming back. That took a turn for the worst in October of 2013. I was in a terrible time in my life and if I wrote anything it would have been extremely depressing. However, I have the long-awaited sequel to "I'm With the Enemy" already started, and I really want to try and finish my other WIP's ASAP. I'm doing much better now, and I have people in my life that love me for who I am. I may have had a bad year last year, but this year is already starting to get better. I hope you all enjoy this one shot, and I may or may not develop it more if people want. **

_**Terrible Things – A Glee One Shot.**_

Jonah Berry-Fabray was a good son. He was fourteen years old, a freshman in high school- McKinley High School to be exact. He had Quinn's bright hazel eyes and Rachel's bright, beautiful smile. On his nightstand held his alarm clock, his lamp, and a picture of the two women who brought him into this world. He looked at the picture and sighed at what day it was. It was the day his mom dreaded every year; May 13th. He chewed on his lip and ran his hand through his light brown hair as he took the picture with him and walked towards his parents' room, where his mom lay on her bed, his mama's favorite star blanket wrapped tightly in her arms. He took a deep breath and walked up to her, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Mom?" He asked softly, as not to startle her. "Can you tell me about mama?"

Quinn visibly stiffened at the mention of Rachel. She hadn't talked about her wife since Jonah was six, the five year anniversary of what happened. She sighed and sat up, wiping her face clean of the multiple shed tears that had come from earlier that day. "Yeah, Jo. I think it's time you know. Just know that I'm only telling you this, because sometimes… Life can do terrible things. Really.. Really terrible. But, I want you to know that no matter what happens, there can always be a good, bright side to it. Okay?"

Jonah nodded and turned more towards his mom. He waited eight years to hear the story of his parents, ever since his mom told him he was too young to know when he was six. With a soft smile, he listened carefully as his mom started the story.

The first time Quinn Fabray saw Rachel Berry, she was fourteen years old. It was their first day of freshman year at McKinley High School. She was standing at her locker with her head held high, and her Cheerio uniform firmly in place.

The way Quinn looked at Rachel when the girl walked down the hall- it was the same look Quinn's father looked at her mother. Like all she could see was the little, petite girl. Her HBIC mantra had slipped away the moment she saw the short little girl walk down the hall with a great amount of confidence.

Rachel met the blonde's eyes and smiled at her. The brunette's smile was like a mega watt bulb; like the girl's innocence was still there and couldn't be taken from her.

Quickly turning back to her locker, Quinn hid the blush that had easily climbed up her neck and across her cheeks. She couldn't believe how this girl had made her feel. Sure, she knew she liked girls. So did her parents. But she never thought that falling in love would feel like this.

_She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen._

Before she knew it, the short girl had made her way to her locker. In a whisper, she had leaned over to Quinn and spoke in a soft voice, "Can I tell you a wonderful thing?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She gave a small nod before she turned and shut her locker, leaning against it as she listened to the girls' beautiful voice.

"I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe," She paused, and looked around before she leaned in to whisper in Quinn's ear, "I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

Quinn's eyes widened a little as she turned to look at the brunette, who simply smiled her beautiful mega-watt smile. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

Quinn's eyes softened as they met chocolate hues, and her grin only grew as she realized just how right Rachel was.

"But, mom? How is that terrible?"

Quinn just smiled at Jonah. The little boy had so much of Rachel in him that it made her tear up. "It's not terrible. It's wonderful. Life can do terrible things, but it can also do wonderful things too, okay? You'll understand when you come to be my age."

Jonah only nodded and re-situated himself as he waited patiently to hear the rest of the story.

Quinn Fabray was eighteen the summer after she and Rachel graduated from McKinley High in 2012. It was after their graduation parties, after Puck said goodbye and headed west, and after Kurt was off to New York to wait for Rachel, who would join him in the fall. Quinn was going to Yale, and she knew that she would be in the big city almost every weekend to be with her girlfriend.

They lay in an open field at 11:30 at night, the stars brightly lighting up their picnic. Long ago was it finished, and now they shared a bottle of whiskey, just lying in the grass. Rachel was in Quinn's McKinley Cheerio's hoodie as they cuddled, whispering about gossip and secrets that they hadn't shared before. They knew exactly where they were going with their lives and Quinn had a plan. A plan that wasn't yet set to motion, but a plan nonetheless.

"Hey Rae?" Quinn whispered, earning only a hum from the girl who was entranced by the sparking sky. "What does that constellation look like to you?"

Rachel chewed on her lip in thought. The alcohol was definitely having it's affect on her. "Um, a bear."

Quinn let out a laugh. The star form most definitely not a bear; it was in fact, the Big Dipper.

Rachel didn't know why Quinn was laughing but she didn't care. She joined in on the laughter too. Quinn knew, in that moment, that Rachel Berry was the love of her life.

Years later, after Rachel was graduated from NYADA, and had performed on Broadway multiple times, and Quinn was graduated from Yale, Quinn decided to set her plan in motion.

It was Christmas Eve, and the girls were back in Lima with family. They went for a walk, and ended up back in that field that they laid in so many years ago.

Rachel looked over at Quinn and the blonde felt her heart jump in her chest. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze as the snow began to fall lightly around them. Quinn knew this moment was perfect for what she was going to do.

The blonde stopped them in the middle of the field. "Remember this place?"

Rachel looked around and a grin formed on her face. She knew this place. This was _hers and Quinn's _field. She looked at her girlfriend and smiled that beautiful mega-watt smile that Quinn loved oh so much.

Quinn chewed on her lip. "I got you something." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a little box wrapped in red and white wrapping paper, with a bright star bow on top.

"Oh, Quinn…"

"Open with care, I'm kinda begging you." She chuckled and handed Rachel the gift.

Rachel gently unwrapped the gift, revealing a black velvet box underneath. She opened it, and gasped when inside was a diamond and gold star ring.

When she looked up at Quinn, she was surprised to see Quinn on the ground, on one knee.

Quinn smiled up at her. "Can I tell you a wonderful thing? You were right, that day in the hallway. And you were right ever since. Rachel, you're my everything; my world. You're my soul mate. Rae, you know that I love you… Will you marry me?"

Rachel's response was instant. She pulled Quinn to her feet and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck in a crushing hug. She pressed a soft kiss to her neck and held her close as she was almost brought to tears. After a moment, and once Quinn's heart started beating again, Rachel released a small, breathy whisper, "Yes."

Quinn grinned and pulled Rachel into her arms, hugging her tightly before she slid the ring on her finger. She cupped Rachel's cheeks with her hands and gently gave her a passionate kiss, taking Rachel's breath away. She was happy; she finally had the girl of her dreams.

Jonah looked up at his mom with a loving look. He could see the tears in her eyes as she looked down at the bed, the memories being a little too much for her. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug, even though he knew she wasn't finished.

"I know you'll understand this someday, when life hands you similar, but oh how I pray that it treats you differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Son, life can do some pretty damn terrible things."

Quinn Fabray's life was amazing. She and Rachel had a beautiful baby boy (With Rachel carrying), they were living in New York with plans to move to Lima to be with family, and she had a wonderful opportunity to pursue her dreams as an author. Everything was going great.

Until something went wrong.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was just above a whisper, shaking with emotion and it was obvious the girl had been crying.

Quinn sat on the couch, Jonah in her arms as she juggled ideas with packing and keeping Jonah entertained. "Yeah, Rae?"

"Can I tell you… A terrible thing?"

Quinn froze. She set Jonah in his play pen and walked over to Rachel, taking soft, gentle hands in her own as tears started to stream down olive cheeks. The blonde could only nod as she waited for the news that would ruin her perfect life.

"It… It seems that I'm sick. Baby, I've only got weeks. They didn't catch the cancer in time… They can't cure it…"

Quinn's whole world shattered. A ringing settled in her ears as she fell to her knees, as if she were in slow motion. She didn't know how to react; she knew Rachel had something wrong with her but she didn't think it was that serious. Cancer? How could this be? Her perfect, beautiful wife was dying, and she couldn't do a thing about it. She crumbled into a ball and even though she could hear Rachel trying to calm her down, she just couldn't do it.

That was the day that Quinn Fabray found out that life can do terrible things.

Jonah held his mom as she started to cry, his own tears starting to fall as he quietly rocked them back and forth. He knew he had to calm her down; if he didn't she'd just keep crying. He didn't know that his mama had died of cancer. Nobody had told him the reason of death, claiming that he was too young to understand.

"Jo?" Quinn whispered, looking up at her son.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Don't fall in love… There's just too much to lose. If you're given the choices… Just walk away. Don't let it get you, please, I can't bear to see this happen to you, okay?"

Jonah just sighed and nodded as he stroked his mom's hair. He hated to see this happen to her. He hated seeing what life had done to his mom, who was once so happy. He knew, now, that life could do terrible things to even the greatest of people. He just hoped that his mom's life could get better soon.


End file.
